Lluvia otoñal
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Un encuentro de Sora y Yamato en una lluviosa tarde de otoño... POV Sora


**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen... pero digimon 03 sí me pertenece de momento porque aún forma para de mi imaginación XD**

**Advertencia: ligero, tan ligero que casi es imperceptible, lemon.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>LLUVIA OTOÑAL<strong>

Yamato es como la lluvia. A veces golpea suave, que ni lo notas pero al cabo del rato estás empapada y te das cuenta de que siempre ha estado ahí, pero como la lluvia también puede cambiar de la manera más repentina. Un vendaval violento que te deja totalmente empapada en apenas unos segundos y que de la misma forma que vino se va. Pero Yamato no es una impredecible tormenta de verano, es más bien lluvia otoñal, porque es algo totalmente esperado como su llamada a media tarde.

Yamato se preocupará si no lo cojo, pero más lo hará si lo cojo porque entonces descubrirá mi tristeza.

"Ya he acabado, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?

La lluvia golpea en el ventanal.

"¿Con la que está cayendo?"

Silencio. No se había dado cuenta.

"Ya, entonces ¿te parece que me pase por tu casa?"

"No es necesario, tengo cosas que hacer y seguro que tú también."

Silencio. Ya sabe que estoy triste.

"Ya, que descanses."

En diez minutos, veinte a lo sumo, estará llamando a mi puerta.

Yamato siempre toca el timbre dos veces seguidas. Si tardo en abrir entonces empezará a intercalar las dos veces del timbre con dos golpeos en la puerta, y si así tampoco abro, dejará de llamar al timbre para hacer series de tres golpes en la puerta y un "Sora abre".

"Pensé que no me querías abrir."

"Pensé que no ibas a venir."

"Me venía de camino."

"Ya."

Yamato nunca muestra sus verdaderos intereses, sentimientos o preocupaciones, no a las primeras de cambio. Espera a que sea yo la que se lo cuente de motu propio.

"Estás empapado, ¿es que no sabes lo que es un paraguas?"

"El parte meteorológico dijo que no iba a llover."

"Sí lo dijo, lo que pasa que tú no prestarías atención porque solo tenías ojos para la chica en bikini que lo presenta."

Cuando Yamato sonríe de medio lado en una mezcla de travesura y culpabilidad, es que he descubierto comportamientos suyos que me podrían molestar, pero que sabe que en realidad no llegarán a enfadarme. Por eso sonríe como un niño travieso y mira como un adulto juguetón.

La piel de Yamato es tersa y sin imperfecciones. Me gusta besarla, sentir su suavidad y percibir su aroma, pero cuando Yamato se tensa es que no quiere que lo haga, no de momento.

"¿Puedes traerme algo de ropa, por favor?"

"Claro."

Yamato es un chico al que todo le sienta bien, desde jeans informales hasta trajes elegantes, pasando por una gran variedad de jersey, camisas y camisetas que para cualquiera pasarían desapercibidas pero que él consigue llevarlas con un gran estilo. Por eso hoy creo que he encontrado el talón de Aquiles en la vestimenta de Yamato; un chándal de mi padre.

"Me va un poco pequeño."

"Enhorabuena, ya has conseguido lo que siempre quisiste, poder mirar por encima del hombro a mi padre."

Cuando Yamato mira de reojo y resopla es que no quiere asumir una verdad que piensa que le hará quedar mal ante mí.

No tardará mucho en intentar excusarse.

"Yo nunca he querido eso."

Y si no funciona, pasará a victimizarse.

"Es tu padre el que me mira por encima del hombro siempre. ¿Por qué te ríes?"

"Por nada."

Yamato enciende la televisión. Es lo que hace siempre para fingir desentendimiento. La forma de conseguir que sea yo la que reclame su atención y así empezar la conversación que él desea.

Cuando lo hace, me gusta apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, él me resguardará con el brazo y yo juguetearé con la mano que le queda libre.

Así estaremos, hasta que alguno de los dos quiera hablar, casi siempre yo.

"¿Por qué me has rechazado?"

Cuando Yamato traga saliva y remueve un poco el torso es que está incómodo, pero que no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad, que finalmente expresará sus inquietudes.

"Porque estás triste."

"No estoy triste."

Silencio. Una mirada vale más que mil palabras.

Me rindo, prefiero notar la suavidad de su piel bajo su camiseta y besar su cuello.

"Quizá así dejaría de estar triste."

Cuando Yamato arquea una ceja mientras contiene la risa es que de verdad está sorprendido por mi reacción. Sé lo mucho que le cuesta detenerme, pero lo hace por muchos pucheros que yo haga.

"Primero deja de estar triste y luego ya te alegraré del todo."

Yamato tiene un tono entre pícaro y arrogante que siempre consigue hacerme sonreír e incluso ilusionarme porque siempre va cargado de promesas.

Cuando Yamato me toma las manos y me mira a los ojos atentamente es que quiere una conversación de verdad, desde el corazón, sin más bromas ni evasiones.

"¿Es por lo que hablamos el otro día?"

No es por lo que hablamos exactamente, es por la noticia que me confirmaste. No recuerdo que yo hablase demasiado.

"Sí… más o menos."

Cuando Yamato suspira y aparta la mirada es que algo grave va a suceder, va a hacer o decir algo que va contra su corazón.

"¿Quieres que lo nuestro acabe?"

Yamato tiene una habilidad natural para ponerse en lo peor. Normalmente lo hace para que yo le tranquilice y así cerciorarse de mi amor, que durará hasta que vuelva a tener otra crisis de pesimismo emocional y yo tenga que volver a recalcarle que nunca dejaré de amarle. Los sentimientos de Yamato son como una especie de bucle que necesitan de apoyo y aprobación constante para poder seguir existiendo.

"No quiero que lo nuestro acabe."

"Una relación a distancia no es fácil, entenderé que no quieras asumirlo."

"¿Te irías?, si con tu partida lo nuestro acabase, ¿te irías igualmente?"

Yamato siempre es sincero, por muy doloroso que pueda resultar.

"Sí, me iría."

Y por fin descubro cuales son las prioridades de Yamato y duelen. La verdad duele.

"Me iría porque aquí no podría hacerte feliz, porque siempre te culpabilizaría por no haber podido cumplir mis sueños. Y eso me destrozaría, me destrozaría odiarte, pero no podría evitarlo."

Cuando Yamato tiembla mientras habla es que está aterrado, que es tan cierto lo que dice que lo vive como si fuese una pesadilla que por nada le gustaría que se hiciese realidad.

Y yo, dos segundos después, redescubro las prioridades de Yamato y vuelvo a sentirme dichosa al comprobar que mi felicidad sigue estando por encima de todo.

"No es el miedo a que lo nuestro acabe lo que me hace estar triste."

El corazón de Yamato se tranquiliza y su mirada dice que vuelve a recuperar la esperanza, a creer en mí. La pesadilla no se cumplirá.

"Creo que las relaciones a distancia pueden funcionar, siempre que los sentimientos sean profundos y las personas sean más o menos maduras."

Cuando Yamato achica los ojos es que está confuso, que intenta comprenderme pero que no lo llega a lograr.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás triste?"

A veces Yamato es tan niño que no sé si golpearle para que espabile o achucharlo para que no cambie jamás.

"Porque te voy a echar de menos, tonto."

Me gusta notar los latidos de su corazón y su brazo envolviéndome.

"Echaré de menos abrazarte, besarte, verte, que me llames, notes que estoy triste y a los diez minutos ya estés en la puerta de mi casa. Echaré de menos todo lo que tenemos ahora, te echaré de menos físicamente."

"Ya."

Cuando Yamato mira al horizonte abstraído es que está intentando pensar algo, buscar alguna solución.

"Tengo que realizar una llamada."

Para darle expectación o sorprenderme, a Yamato le gusta camuflar sus soluciones en actividades que no tienen nada que ver con el momento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?"

No es que tenga nada que esconderle, pero no me hace ilusión que Yamato se pase tanto rato a solas en mi habitación.

"Un segundo, estoy ocupado, mira la tele y no molestes mujer."

Yamato suele hacer esa clase de comentarios medio machistas cuando en verdad la sorpresa valdrá tanto la pena que da por hecho que aunque me enfade se me pasará de inmediato cuando me la dé.

"¿Puedes venir un segundo?"

Si no voy de inmediato volverá a llamarme, esta vez por mi nombre, lo repetirá en un tono más imperativo, enfadado y finalmente asomará la cabeza suplicante.

"¿No me oías?"

"Estaba entretenida con la tele como me dijiste."

"Ya."

No hay rosas, no hay velas, no hay música romántica. ¿Qué sorpresa es esta?

"Coge tu dispositivo."

En el Digimundo no llueve. El lago es de aguas tranquilas y la temperatura es agradable. No es otoño.

"¿Y bien?"

"Hablé con Koushiro y me ha ayudado a instalar una aplicación en nuestros terminales para abrir una puerta digital siempre a este lugar."

Cuando a Yamato le brilla la mirada es que no solo está ilusionado, también espera que yo comparta su ilusión.

Silencio.

"Va a ser nuestro lugar, para que no nos echemos tanto de menos físicamente."

Yamato susurra de forma juguetona, después envolverá mi cintura y yo sentiré protección y su aliento rozará mi oído y también sentiré excitación.

"Al aire libre, con digimons mirando. Perfecta idea Ishida."

Cuando Yamato pestañea repetidamente es que está desconcertado, aflojará su agarre intentando saber que ha hecho mal, pero en seguida volverá a sonreír, entendiendo que solamente estoy jugando con él.

"En esta zona, si hay digimons solo son salvajes, así que no es problema, es como si te viese un tigre."

Yamato nunca ha sido bueno para tranquilizar a los demás.

"Claro, me encanta sentirme observada por tigres, como no lo había pensado antes."

"Deja de quejarte."

A Yamato le gusta dar órdenes o por lo menos creer que tiene ese poder sobre mí. Vivir en ignorancia a veces es lo mejor.

"¿Ya no te importa que esté triste?"

"Pero es que ya no estás triste, ¿verdad?"

El agua está tibia y envuelve mi cuerpo desnudo.

Cuando Yamato se queda paralizado, mirándome con los ojos desorbitados es que de verdad lo he sorprendido. No tardará en reaccionar, se desnudará y se arrojará al lago para atraparme.

El cuerpo de Yamato es perfecto, incluso ese extraño bultito en la rodilla izquierda que le acomplejaba de pequeño, causante de que jamás llevase pantalones cortos, me parece adorable.

Yamato puede lucir sin problemas cualquier tipo de vestimenta pero como mejor está es sin ninguna de ellas.

Me gusta sentir la brisa en mi cuerpo y los cabellos de Yamato entre mis piernas.

Cuando Yamato ríe a carcajadas es que se siente orgulloso de su acción y que por mucho que yo finja estar enfadada él no se va a detener. Seguirá haciendo travesuras más de lo que yo le permito.

A Yamato le gusta jugar en el agua como si fuese un niño, solo existe una forma de detenerlo y es recordarle que es adulto y que puede jugar a juegos de adultos, más allá de salpicarme, elevarme, hacerme aguadillas o agarrarme de las piernas para hundirme.

Yamato es fuerte, no le es problema alzarme, pero con la ligereza que te otorga el agua puedo saltar sobre él con mucha más energía. No me preocupo de si nos desestabilizamos, solo de que mis piernas se sujeten con fuerza a sus caderas. Buscará algún apoyo para que nos sintamos cómodos, es parte de ese rol que tanto disfruta de macho protector.

Los labios de Yamato son húmedos, pero no por el agua. Yo diferencio perfectamente la humedad de Yamato de la del agua.

A Yamato le gusta que yo tome la iniciativa, así se siente más deseable y su ego masculino se eleva a las cotas más altas. Le gusta que lo bese y que muerda su labio, esa es la señal inequívoca de que empiezo a impacientarme por su pasotismo, solo entonces actuará.

Cuando Yamato sonríe con esa picardía es que ya se siente victorioso y ya puede empezar, según él, a concederme mi ansiado deseo.

Acariciará mi cuerpo con más notoriedad, besará mi rostro y mi cuello, para finalmente llegar a mis pechos. Los lamerá hasta que no solo yo, él también pueda notar mi excitación. Llevará los dedos a mi entrepierna y él también diferenciará mi humedad a la humedad del agua. Incluso la probará.

Cuando Yamato entra en mí pierdo por completo la noción de todo lo que me rodea. Ya puede ser agua o fuego porque solo siento la suave piel de Yamato y su humedad, porque es lluvia y como la lluvia envuelve todo mi cuerpo.

Yamato no suele gemir demasiado cuando hace el amor, sus sonidos más bien son respiraciones fuertes, tampoco las calificaría como jadeos desbocados. Yamato es un hombre muy tranquilo, también para eso. Pero a mí me gusta escucharlo gemir y sé como hacerlo.

Hay que acariciar delicadamente su rostro cuando más concentrado está. Desde detrás de la oreja, hasta sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz. Él hará un gesto contenido, como si no quisiese experimentar ese placer. Tratará de aguantarlo, pero si insisto finalmente gemirá suavemente, como con culpabilidad, y entonces yo sonreiré victoriosa.

Yamato solo abre los ojos en dos ocasiones mientras hace el amor: cuando entra en mí, que le gusta mirarme con atención y cuando siente mi orgasmo que le gusta mirarme satisfecho.

Cuando acaba, Yamato no se separa de inmediato, le gusta quedarse abrazado y recibir mimos. Me mirará a los ojos, me sonreirá y me besará mientras me susurra un "te amo", "ha sido maravilloso" o un "has estado genial". Según las circunstancias en las que se haya desarrollado el encuentro y lo romántico que se encuentre.

"Doy por bautizado este lago"

Esa es nueva, inesperada y un poco escalofriante.

"¿Sabes?, antes te he comparado con la lluvia."

"¿Por qué conmigo siempre terminas mojada?"

A Yamato le gusta hacer esos comentarios de tíos, no precisamente cuando está con tíos sino cuando está conmigo, y según él, se lo he puesto a huevo. Yo siempre finjo que me incomodan, pero realmente la mayoría de las veces los encuentro divertidos e incluso excitantes.

Pero también me sonrojan.

"No, porque eres igual de molesto."

Si con sus comentarios, Yamato desaprovecha la oportunidad de expresar mis sentimientos hacia él, no le daré otra, es más, lo castigaré hasta que se sienta culpable y me suplique perdón por ser tan poco considerado.

"Porque la lluvia no para hasta mojarte y tú no paras hasta verme feliz."

Cuando Yamato se sonroja es que de verdad se ha quedado sin palabras. No hará falta que diga nada, solo me abrazará, me besará y entonces sí, me dirá el "te amo" que me debe.

La lluvia sigue golpeando en el ventanal de mi habitación.

Hay alguien más en casa.

"Mira como os habéis puesto por la lluvia, ¿es que no sabéis lo que es un paraguas?"

Los pelos chorreantes nos delatan.

Cuando está en presencia de mi madre, Yamato siempre baja la cabeza con sumisión, mucho más si acaba de hacerme algo que ella, no sé si aprobaría pero por lo menos no querría saber hasta que haya una boda de por medio.

"Ha sido culpa mía, insistí en que diésemos una vuelta."

Yamato siempre se excusa ante mi madre y me excusa mí. Es una obsesión para él que entra mi madre y yo no haya ningún tipo de disputa por ningún motivo mucho menos por su culpa.

"Ya es hora de irme."

Yamato nunca me besa delante de mis padres, pero ha iniciado el gesto de forma automática. Se detendrá en cuento se dé cuenta e intentará arreglarlo de alguna forma que no quede demasiado comprometedora o ridícula; como besarme en la mejilla, alguna vez lo hizo hasta en mi mano como si fuese una damisela y ¿en la frente? Esta es nueva también, ahora parece mi padre.

La lluvia no cesa ni de madrugada.

Yamato no suele tener un sueño demasiado profundo, sobre todo, si no estoy a su lado, o por lo menos eso es lo que suele decir, aunque creo que es una de sus estrategias para que me quede a dormir con él.

Yamato es como la lluvia, pero no como cualquier lluvia, sino como la lluvia otoñal, que es intensa y esperada tras el sofocante calor del verano, y como ella, no para hasta que siente que ya ha cumplido con su trabajo, entonces amainará y solo caerá de vez en cuando para recordarnos que es otoño, para recordarme que sigue ahí, como su mensaje de madrugada.

"¿Estás alegre?"

"Muy alegre."

"Entonces… ¿te apetece darte un baño?"

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

><p>NA: 55! Ajá son las veces que se ha pronunciado el nombre de mi amado rubio. Sé que es repetitivo pero esto lo narra Sora y quería recalcar que para Sora Yamato es Yamato, le gusta decir su nombre o pensar su nombre una y mil veces.

Sé que estuvo raruco esta forma de narrar pero fue uno de mis experimentos que si no me aburro de hacerlo siempre de la misma forma. Espero que no haya resultado excesivamente pesado o confuso. Solo hay que imaginar un poco más de lo habitual.

Nada más de momento, gracias por leer, sean felices. **Soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
